marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Warren Worthington III (Terra-616)
, Apocalipse, Anjo Negro da Morte, Anjo Negro, Morte, Anjo Vingador, Salvador do Escolhido | Identidade = Pública | Afiliações = , Death Flight; anteriormente (membro da Escola Jean Grey, membro fundador), diretor das Indústrias Worthington, Corpo Estudantil da Escola Jean Grey, de Ciclope e Wolverine (co-líder com Wolverine), , , , (membro fundador), Campeões da Morte, , , (membro fundador), , , (fundador) | Parentes = Wallace Worthington (ancestral paterno, morto); Warren K. Worthington Sr. (avô paterno, morto); Warren K. Worthington Jr. (pai, morto); Kathryn Worthington (mãr, morta); Burtram "Burt" Worthington (tio paterno); Mimi (tia paterna); primo distante não identificado; Eimin (filha, morta); Uriel (filho, morto) ; Death-Flight (clones) | Universo = Terra-616 | BaseDeOperações = Sala de Guerra X, Terra Selvagem Anteriormente: Escola Jean Grey para Estudos Avançados, Centro de Salem, Condado de Westchester, Nova York; Utopia, Baía de São Francisco, Califórnia; Caverna X, Sedona, Arizona; Indústrias Graymalkin, Marin Highlands, São Francisco, Califórnia; Fortaleza Voadora do Apocalipse/Nave da X-Factor; Complexo da X-Factor, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Mansão dos Defensores, Montanhas Rochosas, Colorado; Sede dos Campeões, Los Angeles, Califórnia; também possui apartamentos na Cidade de Nova York, Nova York e Los Angeles, Califórnia, e tem uma propriedade no Novo México | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 1.82 m | Peso = 150 lbs | Olhos = Azuis | Cabelo = Loiro | AtributosIncomuns = Um par de asas de metal em suas costas; anteriormente asas de penas com uma envergadura de 40 cm de uma ponta a outra parecidas com a dos passáros. | CorDePeleIncomum = Azul | CharRef = | Cidadania = Americano | EstadoCivil = Solteiro | Ocupação = Aventureiro, Multi-Milionário, Diretor e principal acionista das Indústrias Worthington; anteriormente terrorista, agente do Apocalipse, vigilante, professor | Educação = Diploma universitário da Escola Xavier para Jovens Superdotados | Origem = Mutante; mais tarde recebeu asas Tecnorgânicas de Apocalipse em sua Nave Celestial, então renasceu da Semente Celestial | LugarDeNascimento = Centerport, Long Island, Nova York | Criadores = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | Primeira = X-Men #1 | Primeira2 = | TextoHistória = X-Men Warren Kenneth Worthington III é o mutante filho dos rico Warren K. Worthington Jr. e sua esposa Kathryn, sendo que nenhum dos dois estava ciente de que seu filho havia desenvolvido um par de grandes asas emplumadas em suas costas que o permitiam voar. Por outro lado, o Doutor Stuart, o qual realizou o parto de Warren, imediatamente notou a distorção de suas omoplatas e percebeu o que ele iria se tornar. Warren frequentou muitos colégios internos, como o Fairburn Boys School. Warren começou sua carreira de super-herói após ocorrer um incêndio em seu dormitório na Academia Phillips em Exeter, Nova Hampshire. Warren se disfarçou com uma peruca e uma camisola e levou dois estudantes em segurança para o chão com uma corda. Warren também salvou seu colega Cameron Hodge de um valentão e os dois se tornaram grandes amigos. Warren brevemente se tornou um super-herói fantasiado conhecido como o Anjo Vingador. Ele chamou a atenção do Professor X, o qual o recrutou como o terceiro dos cinco membros fundadores dos X-Men, junto com Ciclope, Homem de Gelo, Fera e a Garota Marvel. Na Escola Xavier para Jovens Superdotados, os X-Men foram ensinados pelo Professor X e treinados no uso dos seus poderes na Sala de Perigo. Durante seu tempo na sala de aula, Warren era um estudante despreocupado, geralmente viajando durante as aulas do Prof. Xavier e em público. Warren escondia sua mutação com um cinto que Xavier havia criado. Embora Warren estava inicialmente atraído pela Garota Marvel, ele passou a maior parte de seu tempo namorando Candy Southern. Durante uma das batalhas dos X-Men contra Magneto, Warren escapou. Em seu caminho para conseguir ajuda dos Vingadores ele foi atacado pelo Corvo Vermelho. Após alertar os Vingadores, os X-Men retornaram para casa. Lá, eles foram ordenados a se separarem por Fred Duncan do FBI. Voltando a morar com seus pais, Warren continuou a fugir durante a noite e, secretamente, satisfazer a sua necessidade de combater o crime e ver Candy. Enquanto Warren estava fora em um encontro com Candy, seu pai foi morto por homens que trabalhavam para o vilão Cristal. Tomado pela dor, Warren culpou sua própria ausência pelo assassinato de seu pai. Candy também foi sequestrada pela organização do Cristal e quando Warren foi resgatá-la, o Cristal removeu a máscara de Anjo, revelando sua identidade para ele e Candy. Cristal admitiu ser na verdade o próprio tio de Warren, Burtram Worthington, tendo apenas utilizado as Indústrias Worthington para sua campanha de contrabando de diamantes. Burtram foi aparentemente morto na batalha ao cair de uma grande queda. Warren e os os outros mutantes reuniram os X-Men novamente logo após isso. Sauron, um pterodáctilo humano voador, usou seu olhar hipnótico em Warren, fazendo-o atacar seus companheiros X-Men. Quando a mente de Warren se libertou, os X-Men haviam o deixado para trás após seguirem Sauron para a Terra Selvagem. Warren os seguiu e quase foi morto pelos répteis voadores que viviam lá. Ele foi salvo por Magneto, o qual estava chamando a si mesmo de o Criador. Warren não reconheceu seu velho inimigo sem o seu capacete e brevemente acreditou que o Criador e suas criações mutantes eram aliados. Ka-Zar e os outros X-Men derrotaram Magneto e seus Mutantes. Quando o Professor Xavier enviou os X-Men de volta para a Terra Selvagem para se certificar de que Magneto realmente morreu durante o último encontro com ele, Warren fez amizade um uma nativa da Terra Selvagem, Avia, uma mulher-pássaro. Anjo e Avia foram capturados por marinheiros que lhes venderam a um homem chamado Krueger. Os X-Men e Candy Southern vieram resgatar eles, enfrentando a Irmandade de Mutantes no processo. Candy revelou que Burtram havia sobrevivido à queda e pretendia roubar a fortuna da família Worthington. Os X-Men, com Candy, foram capazes de impedir o plano do Cristal, mas não antes de a mãe de Warren ser envenenada por Burtram e seu parceiro, o médico infância de Warren. Sua mãe morreu nos braços de Warren. Warren estava entre os X-Men originais que foram resgatados pela nova equipa de X-Men do Professor Xavier da ilha viva Krakoa. Pouco tempo depois, Warren e os outros membros originais saíram da equipe, deixando Ciclope e o Prof. Xavier com uma nova equipe de X-Men. Campeões de Los Angeles Warren decidiu iniciar uma carreira universitária em Los Angeles e parou de esconder sua identidade. Ele herdou uma vasta riqueza de seus pais, bem como uma filiação no Clube do Inferno de seu pai. Nessa época, Warren também criou um fundo de bolsas escolares para a sua escola original, a Academia Phillips, para os estudantes mutantes. Durante uma conversa com o Homem de Gelo no campus da Universidade da Califórnia, Warren e Bobby Drake foram atacados por harpias tentando localizar Vênus. Os dois jovens heróis juntaram-se ao Motoqueiro Fantasma, Viúva Negra e Hércules. Após uma batalha com o Caçador, Hércules e Vênus foram sequestrados e levados para o Monte Olimpo. Eles derrotaram Plutão e decidiram ficar juntos como uma equipe, como os Campeões de Los Ageles. Warren financiou o grupo, e eles compraram um Quinjet dos Vingadores que estava sobrando, o "Champjet", para uso da equipe. A equipe era volátil e se desfez após um breve período. Warren e Candy se mudaram para o Colorado por algum tempo. Bobby levou sua namorada, Terri, para a mansão em estilo de cabana de Warren e foi atacado pelo Molde Mestre. Após Bobby ser capturado, Warren voou atrás dele. Depois de lutar contra Doutor Samson na Base Gama, o Molde Mestre despertou o Hulk. O Anjo e o Hulk também foram capturados e levados para a Estação Espacial Sentinela onde o Hulk se libertou e destruiu o Molde Mestre em pedaços. Enquanto em um bar em Nova York, Warren se encontrou com o Coisa e o Tocha Humana. Warren e o Coisa foram drogados e sequestrados por Groxo, o qual se tornou um assassino de aluguel e estava esperando para testar seu castelo da morte em Warren. Após sobreviver as armadilhas do castelo, Warren sentiu pena de Groxo, o qual não tinha o dinheiro para pagar o seu contratante. Warren ofereceu pagar Groxo para trabalhar para ele e abrir um parque temático sobre o castelo chamado Groxolândia. Ao ouvir os problemas que os X-Men estavam tendo com o Clube do Inferno, Warren arranjou convites para os X-Men para uma festa do Clube do Inferno. Durante a festa, a Fênix (a qual estava se passando por Jean Grey) caiu sob o controle do Mestre Mental e do Clube do Inferno e foi transformada na Rainha Negra. Warren se juntou aos X-Men enquanto eles lutavam contra o Círculo Interno do Clube do Inferno, mas a Fênix acabou passando por outra transformação na Fênix Negra e viajou através do universo, onde ela consumiu uma estrela inteira e os cinco bilhões de habitantes de um dos seus planetas. Quando a Fênix retornou à Terra, ela ameaçou matar todos, mas o Professor Xavier foi capaz de mantê-la sob controle e ajudou ela a voltar ao normal. Warren e os X-Men foram então raptados pelos Shi'ar. O Império Shi'ar havia testemunhado a Fênix Negra consumir a estrela e os X-Men foram forçados a lutar com a Guarda Imperial pelo destino da Fênix. A batalha ativou a transformação dela em Fênix Negra novamente e a Fênix percebeu que ela nunca seria capaz de controlar totalmente a fome sombria dentro dela e se sacrificou na Lua. De volta à Terra, Warren compareceu ao funeral de Jean. Ciclope partiu por um tempo, então Anjo voltou à equipe para garantir que eles não ficassem com poucos membros. Os X-Men impediram uma tentativa de assassinato ao Senador Robert Kelly pela Irmandade de Mutantes da Mística. A Senhorita Locke sequestrou Candy, a fim de forçar os X-Men a viajarem para a Latvéria, onde deles derrotariam um Destinobô para resgatar o chefe dela, Arcade. Warren eventualmente deixou os X-Men de novo, devido ao constante conflito entre ele e o Wolverine. Warren se reuniu com o Homem de Gelo e o Fera após ele e um grupo de heróis serem manipulados para se juntarem aos Vingadores. Warren se sentiu obrigado a exibir sua habilidade lutando contra a Tigresa. Foi revelado que a Serpente da Lua estava manipulando todos eles para fortalecer os Vingadores. Após a Serpente da Lua mudar de idea, Warren partiu. Mais tarde, enquanto Warren e Candy estavam em sua mansão, eles foram atacados pelo Motoqueiro Fantasma e auxiliados pelos Vingadores, até Warren acalmar seu ex-companheiro. Após Tanya Anderssen, a namorada do Dr. Dr. Karl Lykos, pedir a ele para verificar se Sauron estava vivo ou não, Warren acabou parando novamente na Terra Selvagem, ajudando o Homem-Aranha na luta contra os Mutantes da Terra Selvagem, onde Imago realizou experiências com ele. Depois de Warren e o Homem-Aranha serem transformados, o Dr. Lykos absorveu a energia mutante deles e foi permanentemente transformado em Sauron. Após o Homem-Aranha partir, Warren chamou os X-Men e eles foram capturados, enquanto Warren escapou. Buscando resgatar seus amigos, Warren e Ka-Zar entraram fortaleza de Sauron e Warren distraiu ele enquanto Ka-Zar resgatava os X-Men. Warren foi sequestrado pela comunidade mutante subterrânea chamada de Morlocks. Seu líder, Callisto, desejava se casar com ele. Ele foi libertado após a X-Man Tempestade derrotar Callisto em um duelo pela liderança dos Morlocks. Warren acabou perseguindo Alison Blaire, também conhecida como Cristal, por quem ele havia se apaixonado desde que a conheceu quando foram manipulados pela Serpente da Lua a se juntarem aos Vingadores. Warren queria pedir que ela saísse com ele e se intrometeu em um encontro dela. Alison pensou que ele era um idiota no início, até que Warren se revelou como o Anjo e a levou para um voo, o que levou a uma noite romântica. No entanto, após impedirem o Dr. Octopus de escapar da custódia, Alison decidiu que ela não queria se envolver com Warren. Ele então tentou reunir Alison com a mãe dela, mas sua amiga Vanessa Tooks o impediu. Quando a Irmandade de Mutantes (Mística, Vampira e Sina) tentaram se vingar contra os X-Men, elas atacaram o Anjo para que Vampira pudesse absorver seu conhecimento sobre o paradeiro dos X-Men de sua mente. Alison derrotou as três vilãs. Warren começou a se manter escondido, retornando para Los Angeles. Após receber uma chamada informando que Alison havia sido chantageada para matar um homem em Los Angeles, Warren voou para ajudá-la a tempo de salvá-la de uma bala que o chantagista havia disparados contra ela. Defensores Após se recuperar do ferimento de bala no braço, Warren se juntou a seus antigos colegas de equipa Fera e Homem de Gelo para reorganizar os Defensores em uma organização de combate mais formal. Depois que os Defensores fundadores (Dr. Estranho, o Príncipe Namor, o Hulk e o Sufista Prateado) foram convencidos a deixar a equipe, Warren financiou a equipe e forneceu a eles sua cobertura no Colorado como um quartel-general. Eles obtiveram autorização governamental, graças à ajuda de Nick Fury. Mais tarde, Candy foi convidada para liderar a equipe. A Serpente da Lua, a qual estava possuída pelo Dragão da Lua, aparentemente matou a maioria dos membros dos Defensores em uma batalha climática e a equipe se desfez. X-Factor Quando soube que Jean Grey ainda estava viva, Warren se juntou a seus antigos colegas e membros fundadores dos X-Men na formação da X-Factor. A X-Factor destinava-se a procurar e ajudar outros mutantes sob o pretexto de caçar essas ameaças para a sociedade. O público assumi que eles eram seres humanos caçando mutantes, quando na verdade eles estavam treinando jovens mutantes no uso dos seus poderes no Complexo da X-Factor. A mídia chamava o disfarce não humano deles de Exterminadores. Mais uma vez, Warren financiou o grupo e nomeou Candy como a Vice-Presidente das Indústrias Worthington. Warren pediu ao seu melhor amigo e ex-colega de faculdade Cameron Hodge para atuar como consultor da equipe, sem saber que Cameron na verdade desprezava mutantes e era o líder do grupo anti-mutante Direita. Hodge esperou o momento mais propício para atacar. A equipe enfrentou Apocalipse e sua Aliança do Mal. A repórter Trish Tilby usou uma dica de Mística para revelar que Warren, um mutante, estava apoiando financeiramente a X-Factor. Candy acabou encontrado Warren confortando Jean e acabou partindo irritada com ele. Como os Carrascos começaram a massacrar os Morlocks, Warren não teve tempo para segui-la. Quando Warren tentou resgatar o jovem Artie, suas asas foram presas à parede pelo Arpão, depois de ser espancado por Arrasa Quarteirão e Vertigo. Ele foi resgatado por Thor. Hodge plantou provas falsas de que as asas de Warren foram infectadas e que uma amputação era necessária. Embora Warren se opôs a ideia, Hodge tinha uma ordem judicial permitindo que ele prosseguisse com a amputação. Atormentado por essas experiências, Warren tentou voar mais uma vez em seu jato particular. Hodge sabotou o seu avião e ele explodiu. Parecia que Warren havia cometido suicídio e todos o deram como morto, embora ele na verdade tenha sido teletransportado para longe por Apocalipse. Warren sofreu uma lavagem cerebral e começou a servir Apocalipse. Apocalipse transformou corpo e mente dele em seu próprio "Anjo da Morte" através de sua Nave Celestial e o colocou em sua equipe de Cavaleiros como a Morte. A pele de Warren ficou azul e ele ganhou asas bio-metálicas que podiam se retrair e também disparar lâminas com uma neurotoxina. As novas asas de Warren podiam voar mais alto, mais rápido e eram feitas navalhas afiadas. Apocalipse fez os Cavaleiros lutarem entre si para encontrar o líder e a Morte derrotou todos. Como a Morte, Warren enfrentou o resto do X-Factor e os capturou. Após a derrota do X-Factor, os Cavaleiros foram enviados para Manhattan para incitar o caos. Warren acabou recuperando seus sentidos após o Homem de Gelo forjar sua própria morte nas mãos de Warren ao fazer ele destruir uma escultura de gelo de Bobby. Após eles derrotarem Apocalipse, sua Nave senciente caiu no complexo deles e o X-Factor começou a viver nela. O X-Factor foi abordado pela mídia e eles finalmente revelaram a verdade sobre suas origens mutantes. Incapaz de encarar os outros, Warren deixou a equipe. Cameron Hodge e a Direita sequestraram Candy Southern, eventualmente a matando, e Worthington decapitou Hodge como vingança. Morte mais tarde retornou para a X-Factor como o sombrio "Arcanjo", como o Fera o chamou. Ele teve que lutar contra seu desejo de matar, devido à influência de suas asas. Continuamente lutando uma batalha interior contra seus instintos assassinos, Warren finalmente aprendeu a controlar suas asas através da concentração. Warren foi atacado por Caliban, um ex-colega de equipe que havia tomado seu lugar como o Cavaleiro da Morte, o qual estava tentando se provar para Apocalipse. Mais tarde, Warren encontrou Cameron, o qual havia ressuscitado, em Genosha. Warren conheceu uma policial e mãe viúva chamada Charlotte Jones. Juntos, eles começaram uma estranha relação. Retornando aos X-Men (Equipe Dourada) Após derrotar o Rei das Sombras na Ilha Muir, Warren e seus colegas fundadores do X-Factor retornaram aos X-Men. Warren geralmente se aventurava com a "Equipe Dourada" dos X-Men, liderada pela Tempestade. A equipe viajou para o Vácuo, onde Warren foi seduzido pela líder Triunvirato, Sha-Har-A-Zath, a lutar contra seus camaradas. Logo depois, os X-Men retornaram aos Túneis Morlock para impedir um jovem mutante, o Célula Cerebral, de influenciar mentalmente os Morlocks para incitar o caos. Após a batalha, Warren fez o seu caminho de volta para o local onde suas asas haviam sido feridas pelos Carrascos. Lá, Jean o ajudou a ver que o seu comportamento destrutivo não era culpa de suas asas, mas sim de suas próprias tendências violentas reprimidas. Warren começou a ver que dependia dele colocar sua vida sob controle. Quando o Prof. Xavier foi baleado por Conflyto, Warren se aliou com o X-Factor e a X-Force para rastrear o Apocalipse e a Frente de Libertação Mutante. Enquanto em batalha, Warren decapitou acidentalmente Kamikaze, culpando novamente a sede de sangue de sua asa. Quando o Fera e a Dra. Moira MacTaggert esgotaram todos os seus recursos, Apocalipse apareceu para salvar o Professor Xavier. Warren, surpreendentemente, confirmou a inteligência de Apocalipse, mas prometeu que o mataria após torturá-lo e no momento de sua escolha. No entanto, Warren decidiu deixá-lo morrer sozinho após Apocalipse, o qual estava ferido, pedir para que ele acabasse com a sua miséria. Warren perdeu o contato com Charlotte Jones. Ele então encontrou Candy Southern viva em sua casa no Colorado. Cameron Hodge havia transformado a si mesmo e Candy em seres tecnorgânicos chamados Falange. Candy se sacrificou para destruir Hodge. O amigo de infância de Warren, Shinobi Shaw, convidou-o para uma festa no Clube do Inferno. Psylocke concordou em acompanhá-lo, devido ao fato de que ambos os seus pais haviam sido membros. Warren se recusou a se juntar ao novo Círculo Interno de Shinobi. Depois disso, Warren tornou-se romanticamente envolvido com Psylocke e juntos lutaram contra a inimiga dela, Espiral. Dentes de Sabre feriu gravemente Psylocke e danificou uma das asas de Warren. Warren ajudou o Wolverine a procurar por uma cura mística para Psylocke. Eventualmente, com a ajuda do Dr. Estranho e Gomurr, eles a reviveram com a ajuda da misteriosa Aurora Rubra. Warren e Psylocke deixaram os X-Men e foram para a mansão dele para se recuperar. Depois que Psylocke foi alertada da presença do Massacre no Plano Astral, seguido pelo Fanático tentando avisá-los, os dois retornaram brevemente para ajudar os X-Men. Pouco tempo depois, Warren recuperou suas asas originais com penas, quando suas asas tecnorgânicas "derreteram". Enquanto esse processo estava acontecendo, ele foi visitado por Ozymandias, o que o deixou inseguro se Apocalipse realmente havia o libertado de seu controle ou se continuava a usá-lo de alguma forma. Apesar das mudanças, ele manteve seus traços azuis. Após se encontrar com Larval, Psylocke e Warren foram capturados pela Babá. Lá, Magneto (disfarçado como Erik, o Vermelho) realizou um julgamento para Gambit por sua parte no Massacre dos Morlocks. Warren ficou indignado por Gambit ter desempenhado um papel no Massacre que lhe havia custado suas asas e se recusou a defendê-lo. Mais tarde, Warren foi criticado por seus companheiros pela falta de comprometimento dele e de Psylocke com o time. Ele retornou aos Túneis Morlock, onde foi atacado pelo Abominável e ajudado pela Medula. Warren juntou-se a um grupo dissidente dos X-Men para ajudar os Mannites em sua batalha contra o último portador do nome Morte, o qual foi descoberto eventualmente com o sendo o Wolverine. Isso levou Warren e Psylocke a se juntar aos X-Men e eles se dedicaram a impedir o último plano de Apocalipse para ganhar o poder supremo. Durante uma luta contra o Wolverine, o qual havia sofrido lavagem cerebral, o Anjo se tornou mais e mais cruel, até que ele sofreu uma transformação que lhe deixou com asas e cabelos brilhantes, além de ganhar habilidades psíquicas. Warren usou essas habilidades para rastrear o primeiro Cavaleiro conhecido como Guerra, o qual de alguma forma mais uma vez se tornou um paraplégico. Warren explicou que ele havia se tornado a encarnação da esperança e usado seus poderes psíquicos para curar o antigo Guerra. Warren dividiu seu tempo entre cuidar de sua fortuna, as Indústrias Worthington, e trabalhar com os X-Men. Com o passar do tempo, suas novas habilidades desapareceram e seu relacionamento com Psylocke terminou oficialmente quando ela começou a namorar o novo X-Man Neal Shaara. Eventualmente, Warren voltou ao X-Men em tempo integral. Warren os ajudou a derrotar as ameaças da X-Corps e o quartel de drogas mutante do Vanisher. Warren tornou-se o líder da equipe ativa dos X-Men e até aproveitou a oportunidade de falar para o G8 sobre os direitos mutantes. Esse movimento e a causa que ele promoveu ajudaram a transformar os X-Men de uma banda de heróis fora da lei para um grupo com direitos globais reconhecidos. Em uma batalha com o ser planta, Black Tom Cassidy, Worthington foi aprisionado nas trepadeiras sugadoras de vida do Black Tom e começou a ter uma parada cardíaca. Warren foi salvo por seus companheiros de equipe, tendo sua pele azul retornado a sua cor rosa anterior. Isto foi apontado mais tarde como um sinal que suas habilidades curativas haviam começado a se manifestar de maneira mais forte. Depois de resgatar Stacy X, Warren tornou-se o objeto de paixão dela, enquanto ao mesmo tempo lidava com o fato de que Escalpo, uma X-Man muito mais jovem que ele, também tinha uma queda por ele. Warren foi forçado a enfrentar sua atitude em relação à sua fortuna quando descobriu a Tecnologia Lobo, uma divisão das Indústrias Worthington que havia sido tomada por Maximus Lobo e uma comunidade de lobisomens mutantes. Lobo lutou contra os X-Men e quase matou Worthington e Escalpo. Os dois mal escaparam e só sobreviveram à beira da morte com a ajuda dos poderes de cura de Worthington. Maximus Lobo revelou que ele estava envolvido no assassinato do pai de Worthington, ao menos em parte, para que ele pudesse criar uma subespécie dominada de lobisomens mutantes operando na Tecnologia Lobo. Lobo acabou derrotando a si mesmo, permitindo que a Tecnologia Lobo explodisse, em vez de conceder vitória aos X-Men. Stacy X deixou o X-Men, dizendo adeus a Warren em um vídeo onde ela estava nua, e enquanto ele assistia isso, Paige acabou aparecendo. Incerto se seus poderes de cura eram genuínos, Warren usou seu sangue em um hospital infantil local para curar o maior número possível de crianças e os médicos confirmaram que aqueles com tipos de sangue similares poderiam ser curados por ele. Warren e Escalpo desenvolveram um relacionamento romântico depois de tudo que passaram, mas eles não tiveram um começo muito bom. Eles se comprometeram romanticamente um com o outro quando os X-Men ajudaram o irmão de Escalpo, Jay Guthrie, a lidar com a intolerância mutante em sua cidade natal. Durante esse tempo, Warren pediu desculpas a Wolverine por não gostar dele todos esses anos e elogiou seu serviço com os X-Men. Warren e Paige tiraram um tempo fora dos dos X-Men e Warren fundou os Mutantes Sans Frontières, um esforço global em Zanzibar. Eles foram atacados pelos Armeiros, contratados pela Víbora para Courtney Ross, durante a recepção de gala. Após ter sido convidado a melhorar a imagem pública dos X-Men, Warren, com a ajuda da S.H.I.E.L.D, criou a "Wings Over The World", uma cúpula usando unidades anti-gravidade que permitia que as pessoas com deficiências usassem asas de metais para voar pelo ar na instalação. Warren também se juntou aos membros restantes dos X-Men originais para resgatar os 198. Warren foi um dos campeões originais reunidos por Amadeus Cho para ajudar um Hulk irritado. Mais tarde foi revelado que Amadeus simplesmente precisava do dinheiro de Warren e ele deixou o grupo. Warren ajudou a equipe do Ciclope enviada a Cooperstown, no Alaska, após um nascimento de mutante ser detectado pela primeira vez desde o Dia M. Warren retornou ao serviço ativo e foi enviado para questionar os Acólitos e mais tarde enfrentou os Carrascos. Quando a cidade de São Francisco foi tomada pelas ilusões de uma mutante conhecida como Deusa, Warren foi tomado pela ilusão e lutou contra Ciclope e Emma Frost. Quando foi libertado das ilusões que controlavam sua mente, Warren salvou a prefeita de São Francisco, Sadie Sinclair, de ser atropelada por um caminhão. A convite dela, os X-Men se reuniram em sua nova sede em São Francisco, nas Indústrias Greymalkin, a qual foi financiada por Warren. X-Force Enquanto Ciclope estava secretamente usando a mansão de Warner no Colorado para a X-Force, Warren foi atacado pela Lupina, a qual havia sofrido lavagem cerebral, e suas asas foram arrancadas. Foi descoberto que as asas de Warren não eram humanas, mas ainda tecnorgânicas, e quando suas asas cresceram novamente, ele reverteu para a sua personalidade de Arcanjo, com pele azul e asas tecnorgânicas. Ele Assassinou centenas de Purificadores, membros do Coro, durante uma invasão da base deles em vingança por tomarem suas asas, antes de desmaiar e reverter para sua forma de Anjo. Depois de se juntar à equipe secreta de operações secretas do Ciclope, a X-Force, Warren ganhou a habilidade de alternar entre suas personalidades de Anjo e Arcanjo. A X-Force usou a casa de Warren como uma base temporária para manter o segredo. Como todos os membros da X-Force, Warren permaneceu como um membro dos X-Men, enquanto secretamente saía em missões com a X-Force quando ordenado. Ele inicialmente tentou manter sua transformação em segredo dos outros X-Men, mas durante uma missão de recrutamento com o Fera, Warren foi forçado a se transformar em sua forma de Morte/Arcanjo para salvá-los. O velho inimigo do Anjo, Cameron Hodge, foi ressuscitado pelos Purificadores. Warren também lutou contra Selene em Necrosha. Mais tarde, ele foi enviado para o futuro para encontrar Cable. Warren foi novamente enviado para o futuro para impedir uma interminável onda de Nimrods que estavam saindo de uma cúpula criada por Bastion, a qual estava aprisionado a nova base dos X-Men de Utopia e grande parte da Baía de São Francisco. Era Heroica Ciclope ordenou que a X-Force fosse desfeita. Wolverine, no entanto, acreditava que ainda havia uma necessidade para a X-Force existir e decidiu dar continuidade com a equipe em segredo. Warren se juntou a nova X-Force. Warren e Psylocke reavivaram seu relacionamento depois de se juntarem à equipe, enquanto ela o ajudava a controlar sua personalidade Morte/Arcanjo. Warren e Wolverine tornaram-se líderes do esquadrão, com Wolverine liderando no campo e Warren fornecendo o financiamento. Warren também construiu um novo bunker secreto em Sedona, no Arizona, a Caverna X, a qual era a base de operações da X-Force e também servia como uma base de emergência para os X-Men caso eles precisassem . A primeira missão da equipe foi impedir a ressurreição do Apocalipse. A equipe foi atacada pelos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse e Fome deixou Warren fraco e faminto. Deadpool tentou reviver Warren, alimentando-o com tudo em suas bolsas e até mesmo cortando sua própria carne para ele. Quando a equipe chegou ao Apocalipse, ninguém estava disposto a matar a criança, nem mesmo o Arcanjo. Enquanto a X-Force discutia entre si, Fantomex matou Apocalipse. Como Anjo, Warren foi enviado para vigiar uma nova manifestação mutante, Laurie Tromette, e lutou com os X-Men contra os Vampiros que tinham invadiram São Francisco, e secretamente desfrutou das mortes deles como Morte/Arcanjo. Warren estava entre os X-Men que não estavam em Utopia enquanto Ciclope ordenou uma quarentena e liderou um pequeno grupo de X-Men, composto de Estrela Polar, Cristal, Fada e Tempestade, para proteger São Francisco. A equipe derrotou o Multi-Homem e capturou a imitação dos X-Men de Encéfalo. Era do Apocalipse However, they had been tricked. Dark Beast had been working for the ascended Archangel all along. They returned to find Cavern-X overrun by Clan Akkaba, with Archangel at its head. The Life Seed was crucial in his plans to scour all life from the world, replacing it with new life grown from the Life Seed. As a test run, a small town in Montana was destroyed and regrown as Tabula Rasa. No entanto, eles haviam sido enganados. O Fera Negro estava trabalhando para o Arcanjo ascendido o tempo todo. Eles retornaram para encontrar a Caverna X invadida pelo Clã Akkaba, com o Arcanjo no comando. A Semente da Vida era crucial em seus planos de limpar toda a vida do mundo, substituindo-a por uma nova vida criada a partir da Semente da Vida. Como um teste, uma pequena cidade em Montana foi destruída e recriada como Tabula Rasa. Psylocke se rendeu, esperando apelar para o que restava de Warren. Quando as ações da X-Force levaram à morte do Último Cavaleiro da Morte, Arcanjo coletou uma Sementes da Morte do Celestial Sonhador e transformou Psylocke em sua própria Morte. Betsy foi libertada do controle do Arcanjo pela Jean Grey da Era do Apocalipse. Ela o esfaqueou com uma Semente da Vida Celestial, o que levou à morte do Arcanjo e de Warren como uma pessoa. Todas as suas lembranças foram apagadas e ele se tornou uma nova pessoa. Seu corpo também retornou a sua forma normal, mas com asas tecnorgânicas. Escola Jean Grey para Estudos Avançados Warren foi enviado para a Escola Jean Grey para Estudos Avançados pelo Wolverine, esperando que isso trouxesse de volta parte de sua memória. Em vez disso, Warren começou a acreditar que era um verdadeiro Anjo. Ele foi matriculado na escola como aluno para ajudar a mudar seu comportamento infantil. Quando o conselho de administração das Indústrias Worthington notou o estranho comportamento de Warren, eles decidiram que ele era mentalmente impróprio para administrar a empresa. Suas contas pessoais foram congeladas, deixando a Escola Jean Grey sem financiamento. Quando as pernas do Wolverine foram danificadas, Warren tentou consertá-las com um "milagre". Quando ele falhou, ele quis tentar de novo, mas Wolverine não o permitiu, então ele e alguns outros estudantes foram ao cassino no Planeta Sin. Lá eles pegaram o dispositivo que danificou as pernas do diretor para que pudesse ser usado para curá-lo. Enquanto fazia isso, ele forjou uma amizade com Evan, um clone do Apocalipse. Warren tentou provar que ele realmente era um anjo por voar até o paraíso, mas ele falhou e aceitou o fato de que era um mutante. Ao cair, ele foi salvo por Evan e revelou que podia ver a essência das pessoas quando as olhava. Evan perguntou-lhe o que ele viu quando o olhou e apesar de ver apenas a imagem de Apocalipse, Warren disse a ele que não podia ver nada além de sua bondade. Warren deixou a escola com Bobby e Rachel para ajudar seus companheiros mutantes na batalha contra os Vingadores. Após a batalha, ele voltou para se juntar a batalha contra Ciclope e desde então recuperou todas as suas memórias. Guerras do Apocalipse Em algum momento, Anjo e sua personalidade de Arcanjo foram divididos em corpos separados. Anjo tinha feito um acordo com o Clã Akkaba para garantir que ele nunca mais se tornasse o Anjo Negro novamente, e fez eles trabalharem em uma cura. O Arcanjo eventualmente caiu na floresta, onde ele foi encontrado por Magneto. As suas últimas palavras antes de perder a consciência foram "garantir que os mutantes sobrevivam." A mente do Arcanjo foi alterada por ter se separado do Anjo, reduzindo-o a pouco mais do que um robô sem mente pilotado por Psylocke. Sob a coleira psíquica de Psylocke, o Arcanjo transformou-se em um dos principais membros dos X-Men de Magneto. Após lidar com os Cavaleiros das Trevas, Psylocke tentou examinar a mente de Warren mais uma vez, quando de repente ela foi levada para a psique de Warren, representada por uma cidade em ruínas, com um pedaço de Warren dentro. A consciência de Warren a advertiu que a cidade de Green Ridge seria devastada por um exército de Arcanjos, a menos que os X-Men o parassem. Psylocke e Magneto foram investigar, e encontraram o verdadeiro Anjo lá. Eles logo descobriram sobre o acordo do Anjo com o Clã Akabba. Akabba, agora liderada por Genocídio, o havia traído. Eles tinham colhido suas asas, que sempre cresceriam de volta quando removidas, para fazer um Exército de Arcanjos que o Genocídio quis usar para limpar a Terra e o clone que estava com os X-Men era o líder deles. O plano de Genocídio foi frustrado, e o Anjo, percebendo que Arcanjo necessitava dele para ser humano, se fundiu com sua outra metade, assim como todos os seus clones, criando um novo ser. Este novo Arcanjo estava inseguro de quem ou o que ele era agora, mas estava determinado a descobrir. Ele desistiu de toda a violência e voltou com os X-Men de Magneto para a base deles na Terra Selvagem. | Poderes = Warren é um mutante e possivelmente um Cheyarafim. Inicialmente, ele só possuía a habilidade de voo, mas acabou ganhando um fator de cura, possivelmente vindo de seu possível legado Cheyarafim, uma Mutação Secundária ou pela manipulação do Apocalipse. Durante sua vida, ele foi transformado tanto pela Semente da Morte quanto pela Semente da Vida, as quais lhe concederam várias habilidades. O Arcanjo originalmente não possuía suas asas e apenas manteve alguns vestígios de seus poderes mutantes, graças a Semente de Vida, mas após passar por uma fusão com um clone seu, ele recuperou as seguintes habilidades: Arcanjo Asas Tecnôrganicas: O Anjo recebe asas tecnorgânicas de Apocalipse como parte de sua conversão no Cavaleiro da Morte. Suas penas podem ser lançadas como flechas, as quais acertam os alvos como balas e são capazes de perfurar aço, em parte devido à sua incrível resistência e composição. O Arcanjo pode usá-las para se lançar através de praticamente qualquer coisa, rasgando o objeto a sua frente. Eventualmente, essas asas caíram, revelando asas de penas por baixo, embora mais tarde foi dito que elas simplesmente pareciam orgânicas. Mais tarde, após suas aparentes asas orgânicas serem perdidas pela segunda vez, as asas tecnorgânicas recresceram e sua cor de pele azul retornou. Após matar aqueles que tomaram suas asas orgânicas, ele retornou à sua forma de Anjo original. Desde então foi revelado que, sob estresse, suas habilidades de Arcanjo podem retornar, embora ele não tenha controle completo sobre essa forma mais agressiva. Durante seu tempo na X-Force, ele demonstrou a capacidade de se tornar o Arcanjo, mas ainda sem controle. Mais tarde, ele perdeu completamente o controle. *''Voo:'' As asas permitem que ele voe cerca de Mach 1, possivelmente ainda mais rápido, considerando que ele não teve problemas em superar um avião de caça que podia viajar a uma velocidade de Mach 2.35 (2,903 km/h) e mais tarde ainda demonstrou voar mais rápido que o Pássaro Negro, enquanto acima do nível do mar em Mach 4.2 (aproximadamente 5.189 km/h). *''Asas Laminadas:'' Suas asas tecnôrganicas possuem um contorno afiado, provavelmente lâminas monomoleculares, tornando-as armas brancas extremamente mortais para ele usar. Foi sugerido que elas podem cortar através de materiais tão duros quanto diamantes, cortar através de aço temperado e pode facilmente cortar um homem em dois. *''Escudo de Asa:'' Devido a natureza metálica, elas servem como bons escudos para proteger seu corpo, cobrindo-se nelas. Capaz de resistir a uma saraivada de flechas, disparos de armas, rajadas de chamas, um ataque com míssil e ainda suportar uma rajada bio-nuclear do mutante Holocausto. *''Plumagem Venenosa:'' As novas asas de Warrens vieram com lâminas carregando uma potente neurotoxina que paralisa seu alvo ao entrar em contato com ele. Fator de Cura Regenerativo: Mesmo antes da maior parte de seus poderes serem expurgados dele, Warren ainda tinha a habilidade de regenerar tecidos danificados e destruídos, em parte devido a suas mutações e o fator tecnôrganico de suas asas. Toda vez que elas foram extraídas, novas asas vieram a crescer em seu lugar. Grito Hipersônico: Tanto o Arcanjo como sua legião de clones podem emitir um grito intenso que pode causar desorientação e sangramento interno. Halo de Energia: Uma possível extensão de seu conjunto original de poderes como Arcanjo é ser cercado por anéis de energia brilhante. ou até mesmo segundos, e de ferimentos mais severos, como ossos quebrados, dentro de semanas. Essa habilidade pode ser transferida pelo sangue, assim ele pode curar os outros através de transfusão de sangue, desde que tenham um tipo de sangue compatível. No entanto, os mutantes conhecidos como Neyaphem, podem ser feridos se entrarem em contato com o sangue dele. Após a Ressurreição da Semente da Vida Após Psylocke enfiar uma Semente da Vida Celestial nele, o Anjo retornou a sua forma normal, mas com asas tecnôrganicas, em vez das suas asas normais, e ganhou diversas habilidades novas. Asas Tecnôrganicas: *''Aumento de Velocidade:'' A semente da vida permitiu que Warren aumentasse sua velocidade exponencialmente, sendo capaz de voar do Brazil até os Estados Unidos em algumas horas. Leitura de Essência: Após sua metamorfose pela Semente da Vida, ele parece ter ganhado a capacidade de ver a verdadeira essência das pessoas. Ele demonstrou essa habilidade duas vezes, quando olhou para si mesmo, ele se viu como algo mais do que um mutante (inicialmente acreditando ser um anjo), e quando olhou para Evan Sabahnur, ele viu o rosto de Apocalipse. Ele também pode utilizar essa habilidade para sentir a energia vital de outros seres vivos. Ressurreição: Após sua metamorfose, ele aparentemente ganhou a habilidade de ressuscitar os mortos. Manipulação de Energia: Após sua metamorfose, Warren demonstrou as seguintes habilidades: *''Rajadas de Energia:'' Ele era capaz de disparar rajadas de energia. *''Construtos de Energia:'' Ele também adquiriu a habilidade de criar armas de pura energia sólida, como uma espada. Outros Antigos Poderes Manipulação da Força Vital: O Anjo teve temporariamente suas asas e cabelos energizados com 'energia vital' devido as modificações do Apocalipse. Ele tinha a habilidade de curar todos os tipos de lesões físicas e mentais. Após curar o antigo Cavaleiro da Guerra, suas asas retornaram ao normal. Poderes Psíquicos: Um efeito colateral de seus poderes de energia vital deu a ele habilidades mentais de nível médio, também atribuídas as modificações realizadas por Apocalipse. Após ele curar Abraham Kieros de sua quadriplegia, ele perdeu suas habilidades psíquicas. * Garras Psíquicas: Warren podia alongar as pontas de seus dedos em garras de energia psíquica para, nas próprias palavras de Psylocke, "rasgar o tecido psíquico de alguém" durante um confronto com Apocalipse. * Bloqueios Mentais: Os poderes psíquicos de Warren lhe permitiam proteger parcialmente sua mente da intrusão telepática de Psylocke. * Comunicação Telepática Limitada: Através da ligação psíquica que Warren compartilhava com Elizabeth por causaor sua intrusão psíquica em sua mente, Warren podia falar e interagir com a mente dela como uma meio de comunicação de duas vias. Ele demonstrou essa habilidade ao salvá-la de ser tomada pela entidade Rei das Sombras que estava selado dentro da mente dela. Fisiologia Aviária Aprimorada: O Anjo sofreu uma mudança estrutural fisiológica quando ele entrou em contato com a entidade Extraterrestre. Suas asas caíram, voltando maiores e mais fortes do que nunca. Suas habilidades no auge humano também foram amplamente reforçadas para coincidir com a sua nova envergadura, permitindo que ele segurasse um avião caindo por um breve período. }} | Habilidades = Combatente Experiente: O Arcanjo é um habilidoso combatente, especialmente em combate corpo-a-corpo aéreo. Sentido para Negócios: Ele é um talentoso homem de negócios, cuja riqueza o coloca na parte inferior da lista Fortune 500. Espadachim: Ele se destacou em sua aula de esgrima sem nunca pegar uma espada, usando apenas suas asas. Ele provou ser um adversário a altura para o novo Samurai de Prata. No entanto, ele também é perfeitamente capaz de usar uma espada real. | Força = Ele está no auge da força física para alguém da sua idade. | Fraquezas = Ele possui uma fraqueza por mulheres bonitas. | Equipamento = Indutor de Imagem | Transporte = * Pássaro Negro dos X-Men, asas, anteriormente Stratojet dos X-Men, X-Cóptero, Rolls Royce do Professor Xavier, Sentinela de Transporte Aéreo, Champjet, Avião da X-Factor, e várias aeronaves construído pela Nave. | Armas = | Notas = * Anjo era um membro do Clube do Inferno, uma posição que ele herdou de seu pai, embora ele não costume se associar oficialmente com eles, e não seja um membro do Círculo Interno. * Ele é, possivelmente, um representante da subespécie conhecida como Cheyarafim, tendo asas e sangue que queima os Neyaphem, mas Azazel refutou essa alegação, com base em que Warren era um mutante, afirmando que seus poderes eram uma mera coincidência, embora Azazel estava curioso sobre a linhagem de Warren. * Depois de ter sido perfurado com a Semente da Vida Celestial, as personalidades Arcanjo e Warren Worthington foram destruídas. A semente utilizou o Arcanjo como "solo" para crescer uma nova personalidade, resultando no novo Anjo. Relacionamentos * Anjo costumava estar envolvido em um longo triângulo amoroso com Ciclope por Jean Grey quando eles eram adolescentes. * Wanda namorou brevemente com o Anjo. * Anjo anteriormente saiu com Candy Southern, a qual mais tarde foi morta por Cameron Hodge. * Anjo estava em um relacionamento de longo prazo com Psylocke, mas eles eventualmente se separaram quando Betsy demonstrou ter sentimentos por Neal Sharra. Anjo reatou seu relacionamento com Psylocke, em parte devido ao fato de que ela estava o ajudando a controlar suas transformações em Arcanjo, mas eles se separaram novamente após o Anjo perder a memória depois de ter sido ressuscitado. * Anjo costumava sair com Escalpo. | Curiosidades = | Links = }}